Just Visiting
by thegamergirl4ever
Summary: Ash come to visit Misty. What will happen? First pokemon fanfiction pokeshipping fluff! read and review please!


Misty-19

Ash-18

Characters are probably OOC because this is how I would imagine them in the future

Just Visiting

(Misty's point of view)

There I was doing my usual chores around the Gym, cleaning the pool, feeding the pokemon, and training when Violet called me from the door of the gym saying, "Misty your boyfriends like here!"

"_What?" _was my first thought, she hasn't called someone my boyfriend sense Ash, and he hasn't visited in a long time. Of course the thought of Ash not visiting only made me sad. I mean he is my best friend, and quite possible my first love, maybe even my only. I've never really gotten over him, I've been on a few dates over the years, but no one ever lived up to Ash, and I was sure he had a girlfriend by now; he always had girls following him. Which probably explained the not visiting, we haven't even talked or emailed in a while. It's just over the years we both are so busy. Him on his journey and me trying to improve the gym, but when we are together none of that really matters it's just like it used to be. But that just how best friends are I think.

I yelled to my sister as I started walking to the door, "Vi, I don't have a boyfriend!" I was rolling my eyes at my sister when I got to the living room and saw her sitting there.

"Well did you let them in yet?" I asked.

"Well his like your boyfriend, you do it!" she demanded back.

"I don't have a boyfriend!" I screamed at her as I opened the door.

"Misty, I believe you; you don't have to scream it at me!" Ash said as he stood in the door way laughing.

"ASH!" I yelled and pretty much jumped him while giving him a hug. He was hugging me back while saying, "Haha, Misty I get it you missed me."

"Oh shut up," I said still in are embrace, "you clearly missed me too!"

He pulled away from the hug holding me at arm's length, seeming to give me a once-over while saying, "Well of course I did, I haven't seen my best friend in, well a long time." He gave me his crocked smile before adding "Misty you sure have changed."

"You better mean that in a good way Ketchum!" I said with my usual temper.

"Well, maybe your temper hasn't changed." He said laughing. While he said that I let myself get a good look at him, kind of take him all in. The fact that my first love was standing here, my best friend was here. He sure looked good, his hair still crazy and his brown eyes as warm as ever but he looked more mature, he was finally taller than me, but not by much, I like all my sisters got the long leg gene. He also seemed to get more muscular; by the looks of it the training with his pokemon had done him well. I stopped starring at him before he noticed, thank God, and let him in the gym.

"Come on, I want to show you how my pokemon are doing." I said as we walked by Violet still sitting on the couch.

"As long as that's like all your showing your boyfriend little sister." She said with a sarcastic gin.

"We are not dating!" we said in unison. We looked at each other both kind of blushing and laughed, both of us knowing we sounded like we did when we first meet.

When we entered the pool area where all my pokemon were I asked him why he was here and how long he is staying.

"Just visiting, only for today, I'm on my way to see my mom again so I thought I would see you too." He said while starring at my pokemon in the pool. _"He is still so crazy about pokemon! Some things never change."_ I thought to myself while mentally rolling my eyes.

"Where are your pokemon? I'd love to see them! I miss Pikachu!"

"They are actually at the pokemon center. Sense I'm only here for the day I figure I'd let them rest."

Laughing I said "I get it Ash, you were scared to battle me." When I finish I stuck my tongue out at him.

"You're joking right?" he asked, "because I would embrace you if I had my pokemon."

I walked up to him with my hands on my hips and said, "So it's just a convenience you didn't bring them." Then I poked him, and well it was harder than it meant to be because he fell in to the pool. I probably shouldn't have laughed but I couldn't help it, so I burst out laughing.

"Oh you are so going to pay!" before I could react he grabbed me a dragged me into the pool.

When I resurfaced I was screaming, "ASH! I didn't mean to push you in! You did that on purpose!" I swam to the side of the pool and I pulled myself out and sat with my feet in the water.

"Oh come on Misty you love water! I was just messing with you!" Ash said when he pulled himself on and when to sit next to me.

"Whatever Ash," I said starting to ring out my hair, it takes a long time now that it's grown to at least my color bone, "I love water but I don't like getting in without a swim suit it feels weird."

"Well, I'm sorry Misty I was just messing around." He was looking into my eyes I was looking back when he said "I really missed you Mist." I instantly blush and because I was blushing I turned away trying to hide it.

"I'm sure you were in good company while I was gone." After I said it I was hoping he wouldn't get the dig at all the girls he traveled with, and lucky for me he is still dense and said, "Yeah I've made some great friends on my resent travels. But that doesn't mean I missed you any less Misty." When he finished I felt his hand lay on top on mine.

Okay, so maybe he wasn't completely dense anymore, because well he seemed to be, I don't know flirting with me? I looked at him again, I know I was blushing because his hand was on mine but I had to look at him to see if he really meant it. I could see the blush on his face too. He must have really meant it! I don't know if I was just excited to know that he felt the same way I did or if I had just lost all control of myself but I leaned forward and put my hand that wasn't under his on his cheek and kissed him. This kiss was complete different than any of the other ones I had have (not that I have kiss a lot of guys but still). His lips were soft, he almost seemed a little scared, but this couldn't be his first kiss could it? I mean he was 18 now. When I was about to pull away I felt his hand that wasn't on mine go around my neck to keep me from pulling away. I smiled into the kiss at that point. He was hissing me back now! Well, I don't know how long it lasted I kind of blacked on happiness but when what I would call a make out session ended, Ash had a cocky gin on his face and said, "I should just visit more often."

"Oh shut up Ash." I said before pulling him in for another kiss.


End file.
